Lost
by GotDance45
Summary: Blaine couldn't close his eyes without seeing him anymore. He couldn't sit in silence without hearing him, either. AU, without Michael and Blaine transferring. Seblaine, Niff, and Wevid.


**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated anything lately- I've been super busy. I'd like to make this a multichaptered fic, so please suggest ideas or criticize what I have, either one. I'll try and make it longer. Thanks!**

**-C**

* * *

><p>Blaine could hardly close his eyes without seeing him now. He couldn't sit in silence without hearing him, either. And it hurt. He knew that he loved him more than he could ever hope to have returned, and it just wasn't fair.<p>

* * *

><p>The doors flew open and Warblers poured in, chatting excitedly and laughing. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Everyone at Dalton was so damn happy. All the time. The clamor slowly died down as Wes held up a hand, gesturing to Blaine to come forward. "Hello, Warblers."<p>

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. It was unusual for anyone- even Blaine- to be granted time to speak during a meeting. The short boy continued, gazing around the room, "I have a song for you today. Yes, Trent, it is Katy Perry, but no, it isn't just for fun. It...means something, okay?"

* * *

><p>With one last deep breath, Blaine opened his mouth and let the words come out.<p>

_I'm out on my own again,  
>Face down in the porcelain<em>,

* * *

><p><em>Feeling so high but looking so low,<em>  
><em>Party favors on the floor,<em>  
><em>Group of girls banging on the door,<em>  
><em>So many new fair-weather friends, oooooooh!<em>

* * *

><p>Jeff had known Nick for years, but he'd never felt like he had in the past month. It hurt, deep in his chest, when Nick laughed with another guy, or touched him, be it accidental or on purpose. Almost as much as it hurt when Nick asked him teasingly if there were any 'tall, dark, and handsome men' in his life. Because he didn't know that he was all Jeff needed in his life. However, he just danced around the subject, too afraid of rejection. And Jeff was a pretty good dancer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever been so lost,<em>  
><em>Known the way and still so lost,<em>

* * *

><p>The moment he heard the opening notes, all Nick could think about was Jeff. Jeff, who, no matter how much he denied it, Nick loved as more than a friend. His sweet, adorable, innocent little Jeff. Was that wrong?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Caught in the eye of a hurricane,<br>Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade,  
>So sick of this town pulling me down,<br>My mother says I should come back home but,  
>Can't find the way cause the way is gone,<br>So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space,_

* * *

><p>Wes beamed at their star performer, quite pleased with how well Blaine carried the song. His expression matched David's perfectly, and for certainly not the first time, he wondered if they were made for each other.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever been so lost,<em>  
><em>Known the way and still so lost,<em>  
><em>Another night waiting for someone to take me home,<em>  
><em>Have you ever been so lost,<em>

* * *

><p>He and Wes were certainly opposites. Opposites that were somehow perfect together. Two sides of the same coin, perhaps. David smiled, sneaking a glance at his best friend just as Wes looked over. Their eyes meet for just a moment, one perfect moment. Don't they say that opposites attract?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Is there a light,<em>  
><em>Is there a light,<em>  
><em>At the end of the road,<em>  
><em>I'm pushing everyone away,<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't feel this anymore,<em>  
><em>Can't feel this anymore,<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson, Warbler legend. Amazing voice, incredibly handsome, and with kindness to spare. Sebastian hadn't been in love before. It was a scary prospect, trusting someone with your heart. But it felt awfully nice.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever been so lost,<em>  
><em>Known the way and still so lost,<em>  
><em>Another night waiting for someone to take me home,<em>  
><em>Have you ever been so lost,<em>  
><em>Have you ever been so lost...<em>

* * *

><p>Just like that, Blaine knew. He had to do it, he knew the way. He found Sebastian's eyes amongst the rows of navy blazers. Sebastian was waiting to take him home.<p> 


End file.
